This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows and rotatable members used in compound archery bows.
Compound archery bows are known in the art. Various configurations have included single cam designs, modified single cam designs and two cam designs. Each configuration can be better than other configurations in some ways, and less desirable in others. For example, it is possible for some two cam bows to launch an arrow faster than a single cam design; however, rotation of the two cams must be synchronized for optimum performance. Two cam bows have a tendency to fall out of sync, wherein the bow can experience a loss in arrow launch speed and will require maintenance to adjust cam timing. Two cam bows often generate more vibration, noise and reverberations as an arrow is launched. While a single cam bow may not shoot as fast as some two cam bows, a single cam bow will often be more pleasurable to use and will require significantly less maintenance over its life span.
In an attempt to solve timing issues in two cam bows, some designs use cables to directly link the cams to one another, forcing them to rotate together. Although such configurations can be more desirable than older designs, the direct mechanical linkage does have drawbacks, such as increased friction between the moving parts, causing losses in the total energy transferred to an arrow at launch.
There remains a need for novel archery bow designs capable of increased mechanical efficiency and subsequent arrow launch speed while also being more pleasurable for an archer to use, and requiring less maintenance.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.